helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki to Taiyou
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Gatamekira 2nd Single (1999) }} Tsuki to Taiyou (月と太陽; The Moon and The Sun) is Taiyou to Ciscomoon's debut single, released on April 21, 1999. The single entered the charts at #6, but reached #4 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for eight weeks. It sold 64,930 copies in its first week and 188,860 copies total, making it the group's best-selling single. A special edition of this single was released as a promotional item, as it was a tie-in with the brand DDI Pocket. It is called "Tsuki to Taiyou DDI Pocket Special Edition", and has one track (Tsuki to Taiyou). The title track was used as a theme song for the Daini Inazuma Inazuma commercials, and as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase! Tracklist #Tsuki to Taiyou #Get on my Love #Tsuki to Taiyou (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *Ruru *Kominato Miwa Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *All Arrangement, Programming: Konishi Takao, Shitamachi Kyoudai *All Manipulator: Katsuura Go *All Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku ;Tsuki to Taiyou *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *M.C.: Tsunku, Shitamachi Kyoudai, Ma Hua *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi Concert Performances ;Tsuki to Taiyou *Hello! Project '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Gatameki-live *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Pirikara Live 2014 - Pirit Color *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Last & Νew Decade 2 ;Get on my Love *Gatameki-live *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade Trivia * There are three different versions of this track; the single version, album version, and the version on the promo single Tsuki to Taiyou DDI Pocket Special Edition. * The record company For Life issued a double CD compilation album in 2003, featuring some of the artists and their debut songs aired on Asayan from 1996 to 2003. It includes both Heike’s "GET" and Taiyou to Ciscomoon’s "Tsuki to Taiyou". * This single was certified gold by the RIAJ, recognizing the sale of over 100,000 copies. *Taiyou to Ciscomoon is the first Hello! Project act not affiliated with Morning Musume to have their debut single be certified gold by the RIAJ, as well as the first Hello! Project act not affiliated with Morning Musume to have any of their singles be certified gold by the RIAJ. *With this single, Taiyou to Ciscomoon has the sixth highest selling debut single in all of Hello! Project, excluding shuffle units. Interviews Tsunku’s comments about the single:http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=77&@DB_ID@=70#01 "This is their debut song. We’d been told that if they didn’t bring on the similar result as the debut single of “Morning Musume”, their careers were already finished before even starting. To my greatest joy and relief, the girls showed an amazing result of placing themselves on the first place of Oricon Chart during the same week of the release. That’s when they started walking on a road to the brighter future. For me, I had been revising the song over and over until very last minute. The girls came back from the audition/training in San Francisco and the song was ready for them just in time. I was trying to create the latest, brand-new sound for this era." The members were interviewed on how to sing this song perfect at karaoke. Kominato: Basically, the faking (adding "wow" and "yeah" during the intro and throughout the song) is what makes it exciting. Among us, RuRu is the fake queen. So everybody please try to do the faking too. RuRu: The key is to not sing too hard. Inaba: When someone is singing the "Please kiss" chorus, if everyone else chants along, it gets even more exciting! Shinoda: I think you should try to copy the opening. Especially, try to practice the "A" melody from the first half. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tsuki to Taiyou, Get on my Love cs:Tsuki to Taiyou da:Tsuki to Taiyou de:Tsuki to Taiyou es:Tsuki to Taiyou fr:Tsuki to Taiyou it:Tsuki to Taiyou ja:月と太陽 Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Gold Certification